


Venom's Revenge

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lots of Cum, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: The Venom Symbiote gets its revenge of Peter, but what happens when Peter and Black Cat join his fun, even more sex.





	Venom's Revenge

Peter was about to swing out of his apartment when Mary Jane stopped him. His beautiful red-head girlfriend raised his mask and pushed her plump lips against his. Spidey's hands slipped down to her round ass, but Mary Jane stopped kissing him and dropped to her knees. She pulled his pants down and out came his hardening 5 inch dick. She jerked it several times looking into Spidey's mask.

She hadn't had sex in about a week and she wasn't going to wait a minute longer. Pre-cum dribbled out of Peter's cock, and she quickly rubbed it in before putting his rock-hard 8 inch dick into her mouth, her tongue working immediately. Suddenly, sirens rang by and Peter's focus on her ended as he looked out the window to see more police cars driving by. 

"Mary Jane. I have to go." He said as he pulled his dick out and pulled his pants back up and swung through the window, following the cop cars. Mary Jane sat there, before yelling,"God! Damn IT! I NEED SEX!" 

She got off her knees and went to go get some water when she heard a voice that made her feel like ice coursed through her veins.

"I can help wittth thhhatt." said the voice.

Mary Jane turned and shrieked as she saw Venom crawling on the ceiling towards her.

"Peter'sss beloved. We sssshhall enact our revenge." Venom said before tentacles shot out and latched to her, ripping off her clothes while other tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles and around her mouth, silencing her scream.

"We will make him sssuffer. One way or anothhher."

Venom's face was nearly an inch away from Mary Jane's and his pink slimy tongue slid out of his mouth and went straight for Mary Jane's pussy, entering and moving around. 

Mary Jane couldn't help but moan as she finally felt something inside her except for her fingers. Venom hissed at her moans and the tentacle around her mouth unwrapped and her moans were louder. Venom moved his tongue around inside her pussy for several more seconds before pulling his tongue out, making Mary Jane groan.

"We will ssshow you why Parker made a missstake leaving usss. He can't do thisss." He said.

"Do wha-" Mary Jane asked, but before she could finish speaking, several dick shaped tentacles sprouted from Venom's back and went straight for Mary Jane's holes. Her ass, pussy, and mouth were all filled simultaneously with long thick symbiotic cocks, that repeatedly slammed in and out of her holes, getting her hornier and hornier.

"You know what'sss besst about having more than one dick? Dozensss of cumshotssss." Venom said as the two cocks inside her wet pussy and ass came, covering her walls with yellow, hot, thick, sticky cum. The dick in her mouth pulled out and shot ropes after ropes of yellow sticky cum, plastering her face and tits. The cum slid down her face, and landed on and between her tits, but before she could do anything, the cocks rotated holes. The cock in her mouth moved to her pussy, while the one that had been in her pussy was in her ass, etc. 

Mary Jane's ass and pussy was filled with Venom's hot seed, followed by her face and tits getting plastered, again and again, before Venom started cumming in her mouth, filling it up, and shooting it straight down her throat. 

"We will flood you in alien cum, and there'sss nothing you can do about it." Venom said.

"Well... I don't know about that." said a voice and Venom turned to get kicked in the face by a red foot. 

Peter swung in, with Black Cat behind him, knocking Venom out and landing on the floor beside the unconscious Venom.

"Mary Jane. You ok? The cops had spotted Venom circling the building and we came back here as soon as we heard." Peter said as he bent down in front of the cum covered Mary Jane.

Black Cat crouched next to Mary Jane and quickly licked the side of her face, tasting the warm yellow cum.

"Wow Venom cum. Not bad at all." Black Cat said as she licked her lips several times. She turned Mary Jane's face to hers, and kissed her lips, she could taste the large load still in Mary Jane's mouth, yet to be swallowed and Black Cat and Mary Jane swapped the cum, their tongues moving against one another as the yellow jizz was swapped. Black Cat swallowed the cum she had in her mouth and she smiled.

"Tastes even better in more quantities." She said as she slowly lapped at Mary Jane's tits, licking up as much of Venom's jizz as she could. 

Mary Jane quickly eyed Peter, who had stood up to examine Venom. She moved forwards, pulling his pants down and quickly taking in his cock into her mouth, getting it hard in seconds. 

"Wow looks like she's still thirsty." Black Cat said, as she swallowed some more cum. 

Peter grabbed the back of Mary Jane's head and pulled to the base of his dick, keeping her there as his balls brushed her chin. Slowly, Venom stirred behind Black Cat and Peter, but she couldn't make any noise as Peter's cock filled her mouth. 

"Hrmmm." was all she could manage

"God. I want more of that. As weird as it is to say, it's so tasty." Black Cat said.

"We can help with that" Venom said as several tentacles ripped off Black Cat's costume and quickly filled her holes

Black Cat was lifted in the air by tentacles that wrapped around her arms and legs, and three long thick cocks slammed into her ass, pussy, and mouth just as they had done to Mary Jane.

Black Cat moaned in ecstasy when the tentacles inside her ass and cunt shot loads of sticky hot yellow cum. But her moans were silenced when a tentacle fired cum in her mouth, filling it up beyond her point of holding anymore in, causing the dribble out of her mouth and onto her naked body.

The three tentacles inside Black Cat rotated holes, and started slamming in and out once again. Meanwhile, Mary Jane was getting skull fucked by Peter, while two tentacles were slamming into her ass and pussy, while another tentacle was tittyfucking Mary Jane’s large round breasts.

Black Cat felt more hot loads fill her ass and pussy while her face and tits were plastered. Mary Jane moaned loudly as the tentacles gave her her 6th orgasm and her juices soaked the tentacle in her pussy. It pulled out of her sopping cunt and went straight into Black Cat’s mouth. She tasted Mary Jane’s sweet juices mixed with Venom’s cum. 

Peter pulled his cock out of Mary Jane’s mouth, strands of spittle hung from her lips and his cock as he shot his white cum all over her face. Black Cat was only a foot behind Mary Jane, so he moved to her, yanked her hair back so her head was faced upwards and he shot the rest of his cum on her face. 

Venom’s tentacles pulled out of the holes they were in and aimed at Mary Jane and Black Cat and simultaneously, fired large thick yellow ropes of cum, which plastered the two women. Venom’s yellow cum mixed with Peter’s white cum. 

Most of their bodies were covered in Venom and Peter’s jizz, and Peter sat down tired as he watched Black Cat and Mary Jane move to lick the cum off of each other. Nearly 30 minutes later, Mary Jane and Black Cat’s stomachs were full of cum, along with their asses and pussies. They continued kissing as Venom fled the apartment, and Spidey fell asleep.


End file.
